DE 101 40 424 A1 discloses a transmission of this kind, or an automatic vehicle transmission, which is provided with a gear input shaft, which in turn, can be connected to a drive shaft of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the vehicle transmission comprises a gear output shaft, which can be linked with at least one vehicle axle. A part of the transmission configured as a manually shifted transmission is provided with a first planetary gearset and a second planetary gearset, several shift elements and an electrical machine, which is used as a starter/generator and/or for continuously adjusting the speed ratio of the manually shifted transmission and/or for an at least partial electrical operation of a vehicle. For this, the electrical machine can be linked with a first shaft or a second shaft of the first planetary gearset by means of two additional shift elements.
It is disadvantageous that the two additional shift elements and the electrical machine are disposed coaxially to the drive shaft such that the shift elements are positioned radially between the electrical machine and the input shaft. Due to the limited installation space that is available for the vehicle transmission in the vehicle, the maximum efficiency of the electrical machine and the maximum available transmission capabilities of the additional shift elements disposed inside the electrical machine are limited undesirably.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a transmission, which offers a more efficient electrical machine as well as shift elements with greater transmission capabilities in the area of the electrical machine than is the case with the vehicle transmission known from the prior art—without increasing the need for installation space of the transmission in the radial direction compared to a vehicle transmission known from the state of the art.